All the possibilities!
by The Old Samurai
Summary: On his death bed, Naruto is told of a power that can turn the wheel of time itself. With the memories of a past life, how will Naruto change the path of history? Literal AU, het. Inspired by The Gamer, and all the awesome time-travel stories here. Criticism and suggestions welcome.
1. The start

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. To those who read Chapter 1 earlier, please read again. Plot ( and quality, hopefully) has changed.

It seemed as the entire village had cramped into his bedroom. The medics rushed around him, trying to resuscitate the dying man. He sensed old friends, comrades and his dear, rushing to his room from around the village. Konohamaru was the first to make it in, followed quickly by the others. Fighting off the pain in his old bones, he sat up, and whispered into Konohamaru's ear, "Tell them I love them. Now, Hell or Heaven calls." He laid back down, and closed his eyes to rest – forever.

The dull red of his eyes faded to a faint black. He could feel his senses dulling, his heartbeat slowing down. Slowly, all sensation seized and he could feel some central part of him beginning to fade into nothing.

Suddenly, as though time itself had stopped, he crashed into ice-cold water. As his senses slowly returned, a foul odor began to permeate his nose. Soon, his body – withered by old age and the stress of a lifetime of abuse – began to return to its' youth. Even as he stood from the frigid waters, he could feel his body beginning to respond as it once did.

' _Hmm, I thought I would never see these mind sewers again.'_ pondered Naruto. As a shinobi who had lived into old age, he knew that his body was his greatest weakness. Noticing his steadily improving physical, he began to move towards the cage where his inner demon laid. As he began to appoach the center of his mind, the condition continued to deteriorate, returning to a state resembling his youth.

' _It's almost as though my own mind is reverting through time. Hopefully, this furry fox has some clue why I am not a cold body in the Konoha morgue yet_. ' Naruto hoped as he approached the paper seal holding the force of nature within his body.

"Before you ask, I do have some kindling as to what your mind is undergoing." interjected Kurama, foreseeing Naruto's barrage of questions.

"You are traveling through time – Well, dimension-hopping. Currently, your mind is entering a state of timelessness. As you probably noticed, it now encompasses your mind state at all points in your life. You - well, all Namikaze for awhile after Minato - are far more separated from your dimension than things of your power ought to be. That blond idiot, Minato, fucked with the fabric of spacetime, and so - " explained Kurama, watching with euphoric joy as Naruto's jaw slowly became unhinged from his head.

"I got it from here, you old fox." interrupted Minato, glancing at the his old frenemy. After all, these sewers got very boring and the fox was the only other being there.

Naruto, I know that you thought my spirit had passed away - from the seal even. A fragment remains - even less than what exists naturally in you or my corpse on this earth, and that is where the benefit and boon lies. All of us has a tiny portion of the spirits of our ancestors. My own has been corrupted. The Hirashin was far more complex than even I realized and it ripped my spirit from the bounds that tie to this dimension and time. While that allowed me the infamous speed, it also tore my spirit and that of my descendants - at least until my spirit becomes too diluted - from the space-time continuum."

"What does this whole spirit space time gibberish mean now?" Questioned Naruto, lost.

"Basically, you will keep shifting dimensions and time periods, till - I don't know when, if ever this will end. I would be there with you if I weren't stuck in the belly of the Shinigami."

Naruto's eyes came into focus, revealing a pitch-black screen. Slowly, the screen came on, with two words on it.

 **New Save?**

After a few minutes, he cautiously walked up to the screen. Reaching forward, he selected the New Save option. Suddenly, the screen flashed through his past lives' memories. A huge calendar began to appear on the ground beneath his feet. Along with the dates, it showed snapshots from his life. For miles beyond, he could see years in the distant future and past, unadorned by any memories.

In a moment of brilliance, he ran to the past to hopefully prevent his father from creating the Hiraishin - and entrapping him in eternity. Deciding on a date few years before Minato's birth, he stepped on the pad in front of the aforementioned date. A giant animated paperclip fazed into existence, and stated robotically

"ERROR; level not unlocked. Tutorial activated."

Slowly, his senses began to fade as they once had. Soon, all of his senses seized. After what seemed to be hours, his senses began to return. As soon as his senses had fully returned, the world began to rock. As though a giant was shaking the world, his surroundings - a black, no, a dark maroon, cocoon - began to shake tremendously.

Slowly, he feel his body - a different, much smaller body - began to shift. He realized that he had yet to fully gain his sense of balance and that even though he felt that he was shifting upwards, he was moving down was area, and his head was leading.

As he began to feel as though he was falling, an ice cold hand grasped his head gently, and pulled him out of the fall. Seeking to gain his bearings, Naruto called out "Where am I? Who are you?". But no sound came out from within. Ignoring his growing despair, he repeated "Where am - The cold hand slapped his face, and as he recoiled, his words turned into a roaring, screaming cry.

Naruto slowly began to realize that he had somehow turned - no, returned - into a newborn, and the invisible hand must be that of his wet nurse.

Though this was child's play for his mind, his youthful body - Do they sell green spandex that fit my size? - tired quickly, and succumbed to sleepiness. As his eyelids dropped, he saw a red haired woman reach out and take him from the invisible hand.

The next months passed in blur. Every waking moment was indiscernible from every sleeping moment, and days rushed past as though they were minutes.

Slowly, he began to remember his waking moments and see the passing of days. Though he could see, his perception only matched that of his counterparts. A dark haired pair - a man and a woman - took care of him and the man seemed to be forced to change all his diapers. Even now, he could see a chibi Kiba cracking a whip in his mind.

' _She has eyes like one of Madara's - the Uchiha. Doubt she is one though - far too kind for their kind. The man seems familiar; perhaps one of the many lost to war_.'

As the months passed, he began to gain control over his body and mind. He thought to walk, but decide to crawl as to not arouse suspicion. He learned that he was at a small house, meant for two or three, on the outskirts of town based on the foliage.

' _Well, this home rules out Danzo or the council so this must be the old man's doing. Where is Minato though_?'

Apart from the baby equipment and a few photos of the two adults, the apartment was sparsely furnished.

His crawlings were interrupted by a large chakra dispatch in the tiny balcony of the apartment.

As a figure, clad in dark blues and blacks, stepped in, all those who hated Naruto in his youth came to mind. Now those haters have free reign to kill him, once and for all. Without even the ability to hold his waste, he was powerless against the forces that would twist him to their sinister causes.

Naruto quickly attempted to flee, but alas, his body was still that of toddler. So instead, he crawled away at a snail's pace. The mysterious figure leapt forward and lifted him from the floor. As Naruto looked for a venue to escape, the figure reached up and tore off his mask, revealing it to be the same man who seemed to be his guardian.

"Aren't you the cutest? Oh, yes you are, oh yes you are! " the man began to spin and Naruto began to spin as well, being in his grip.

"Asuma, you are home?" a feminine voice called out from within the house. Soon after, the aforementioned dark-haired lady appeared from within the confines of the house that he had yet to explore.

"Yeah, that was a lot harder than expected. The council is still a bitch – "

"Language!"

"Sorry, sorry. Anyways, so I get back home, and this little guy is crawling around all over the place." The man responded.

The lady moved closer to Asuma and Naruto and looked into Naruto's eyes. "Isn't it a few months too early?"

"It is about 4 months ahead of normal, but _that_ probably boosted his muscle growth."

Asuma, still holding the baby Naruto, walked over to the crib and placed him within. Gently touching his head, he pressed his palm against Naruto's head.

As Asuma gently brushed his head, he slowly fell asleep.

'What is this - chakra?' Realized Naruto as his consciousness slowly faded away.

The years of childish innocence passed idyllically. While the thought of losing his parents again brought him sorrow, Asuma and the lady - named Kurenai - were pleasant enough. Asuma's crazy, inebriated spirit was tempered by the calm natured Kurenai. Even though his mind was much older than his body, he enjoyed to act according to his physical age.

'Now, I can continue my pranks.

 _Naruto, your actions reflect upon Konohagakure._ The voice of Kakashi rang out among his thoughts.

My ass. Can't blame a child for acting childish."

* * *

Before he knew it, the fateful day had come. The first day of class. The beginning of it all.

Walking next to Kurenai, he strolled towards the academy, dismissive of the hate surrounding him.

Dressed unimpressively in dark, muted hues, he enters relatively undisturbed.

Hoping to actually learn something this time around, he takes a seat in the corner of the room. Soon after, Iruka enters.

The children was abuzz, and excited chatter filled the room. Even though it was the first day of class, he could see them starting to congregate together.

"Hello, I am your instructor - Umino Iruka!" Iruka boomed from the front of the class.

At the sound of the voice, the class fell silent. As he peered around the new class, he realized that none of these were his old friends.

"Why did I have to fail twice?! Darn, now I am stuck with a bunch of kids I don't even know." thought Naruto, as Iruka began to call out names and hand out a thick bundle of paper to each student.

As Iruka continued to call out all the names in monotone voice, Naruto got lost in thought, staring through the window to the jungle.

The jungle always seemed so young, so eternal. Perpetual beyond time itself. Memories of the same jungle, ravaged by invading armies and Madara's attacks began to overlap the lush, present jungle. Even then, life had remained within the land.

' **Stop acting like a wistful old ass.'**

'Hey fuzzy, since nature never dies, and you never dies, are you and Gaia like cousins or something?'

With mumble of 'Stupid Brats!', Kyuubi retreated to the inner recesses of his mind.

Hearing his name called, Naruto looks up at Iruka. Seeing the sneer on Iruka's face, he remembered that even his Iruka had hated him at the beginning.

Approaching Iruka, he politely received his papers, and retreated to his desk. Soon after, Iruka began to read the syllabus - so that's what the paper was - to them.

Inevitably, he fall asleep as Iruka begins to list off the exact amount of weaponry they would need to procure before the second month. Excluding one girl who was nodding rather ferociously, most of his peers seemed to be in similar states of approaching sleep.

Just as his dreams of a ramen bath had begun, they stopped by the voice of one Umino Iruka, calling his name.

"Naruto! How dare you sleep in my class! Get out!" roared Iruka, clenching a roll of paper as though it was a baton.

Resigned to his fate, he grabbed his bag and slowly strolled out. As he was leaving, he realized the entire class, excluding him and the crazy nodder, was still dead asleep. Iruka was unaware or ignorant of this particular fact, and continued his exposition into the syllabus.

'Geez, with how passionate this guy is, you would think this syllabus was his literal baby!'

' **Papercuts. All the papercuts!'**

'Agh! Don't put that picture in my head.'

Slowly, Naruto began to realize he was outside the classroom, and he sat down, not wanting to deal with the villagers bullshit today.

'How did I get Iruka to like me in the first place?'

' **Why anyone likes you is beyond me.'**

 **'** No, I mean, seriously, how did he stop hating me?'

' **Pity, fool. He pitied you, took you to ramen, and then you worked your happiness magic.'**

 **'** So how to turn him around this time ... Mah, it's weird actively thinking about becoming friends.'

Scheming how to turn Iruka around, he slowly went back to sleep.

* * *

 _ **At the Uchiha household**_

A tiny Sasuke is poking Itachi as he tries to eat his lunch.

"Stop poking me."

"Stop poking my finger with your shoulder"

"You are the one poking though. I am not moving"

"But ... you are older. So that means I am right!" A gleeful Sasuke began to grin, as he bested his brother.

"Alright. What do you want?" replied Itachi with a sigh, resigned to Sasuke's strange logic.

"Itachi, help me train."

"Maybe later." Itachi reached out, and poked him back - in his forehead.

"Please. Pretty please. Pretty please with a cherry on top."

The conversation was interrupted by Mikoto, rushing into the kitchen with a towel clenched in her hand.

* * *

A.N. If you feel any kind of way about this story, leave a review. Hate it? Let me know what I am doing wrong. Love it? Let me know. I get an email for every review, and it's very motivational to know that someone felt like actually reading my work. XD


	2. Ten Ten

Yo, sorry about the whole repeat update fiasco a few weeks ago.

By the way, I have not acquired the rights to Naruto since the last chapter.

* * *

Mikoto grabbed a bucket from the corner of the kitchen and began to fill it with water.

"Mother, is all well?" inquired Itachi.

"Your father is just feeling a bit under the weather. Nothing to worry about." replied Mikoto, with a genuine smile adorning her face.

Having filled her bucket, Mikoto returned to their bedroom, smiling at her two sons.

"Itachi, help me train!" Sasuke returned to his pleading, now that the tense air was gone.

"Not now, but soon." replied Itachi as he poked Sasuke in the forehead, his eyes following Mikoto back to the master bedroom.

* * *

 ** _With the Harunos_**

The setting sun shone upon the pair walking, holding their ice cream cones. Spotting a empty bench, the taller figure - presumably the father- pulled his daughter into the seat beside him. As they sat there, enjoying the sweet treat, the smaller figure turns to her father, and scrunches her face into a figure of adorable confusion.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" replied the father, knowing that the _face_ meant she was confused, but didn't want to ask.

"Can I be a ninja?" responded Sakura, with surprising timidness. "Of course, honey, you can do anything you put your mind to!" replied her father, curious as to why his daughter was acting so unlike herself.

"But your leg, daddy..." murmured Sakura, referring to the leg he had lost the war, and which had ended his shinobi career.

"Heh, look where I am without a leg! Sakura, this is not an decision that should made with haste. Sleep on it, and if that is your decision, we'll go get you registered. How about that?" he replied with smirk, as he wrapped his hand around her.

"Daddy! responded Sakura, as she leaped into his lap. Ignoring the freezing cold ice cream in his lap, he held her to his chest as though he was telling goodbye.

 _'Because one day, I might not get to.'_

* * *

 ** _At the academy_**

A shrill ring echoed through the academy's hallway, and the rumble of a crowd soon followed it. As the children rushed out of their classrooms, Naruto slowly awoke from his nap, disoriented and groggy.

The sea of students stepped over his lying body in their haste to leave. One young aspiring ninja was not as observant. She, not noticing the new doormat, tripped over him and subsequently, dropped all of her equipment on to the time-traveler.

Naruto shot up, clenching his torso in a protective manner. "Ahh, sorry about that." quirped Tenten, as the Kyuubi's powers slowly healed Naruto. Naruto began to collect her tools, even as she insisted that he rest.

"So, I don't think I know you. What's your name?" Naruto inquired as he returned her tools to her.

' _Why does a first-DAY student even have equipment?'_ Naruto absently wondered, as the weapons girl introduced herself as Tenten.

They both began to leave the school complex when Asuma drops down from the surrounding trees in front of the duo. After a quick exchange of introductions, Naruto and Asuma leave together.

"So, who is your 'friend'?" teased Asuma, using air quotes as they walked home.

"Tenten." replied Naruto, thoroughly unamused by Asuma's insinuations.

* * *

 _ **At the Uchiha household**_

"Quick, you there, go get reinforcements from the hospital!" Uchiha head medic Mai called out to one of the shinobi standing guard.

Behind her, a crowd of medics buzzed around the frail body of the Uchiha clan head, Fugaku Uchiha. The sudden illness of Fugaku baffled even the most experienced of them. While they could treat the symptoms, it was almost as if his heart was giving up.

Meanwhile, the Uchiha guard who was sent to inform the hospital ripped a paper seal from his forehead, and his from shimmered to reveal that he was one of the Uchiha elders, Taiku.

' _They always thought I was too much like a Senju. Guess it was a self-fulfilling prophecy. Traitors should not be surprised to find traitors among their midst.'_ With that thought, he shunshined away.

Soon, the hospital was informed by more loyal Uchiha and they rushed to the Uchiha patriarch. Alas, they seemed to be too late. By the time they got there, they could only help ease his dying pains.

As the Uchiha grieved the loss of their leader, the Sandaime and his detail entered the Uchiha residence seeking to console the grieving.

 _'If they only knew how lucky they were ... Still, the root may fight against this branch that turns against the trunk.'_

* * *

A.N. Please leave a review.


	3. Jubs

A/N: After a long ass time, I am back. I am trying to write with more personality and emotion, rather than just as an uninvolved third party, ya know? Anyhow, drop a review below to let me know how happy you are to see me again or how the chapter is.

* * *

While the Uchiha did all the necessary acts of grief and pretended to be depressed, anyone who even remotely knew the Uchihas knew that they threw great parties after nightfall. While the death was unfortunate, the late head was hated among the members and the members made sure everyone knew, loud and clear.

Kimari, Fugaku's brother in nothing except blood, became the clan head until Itachi was of age. Unlike his brother, Kimari had unanimous support and was far less authoritarian. Seeking peace over war, the immediate problem of a coup was rectified. For now.

* * *

"That son of bitch Sun is shining again …" mumbled Naruto in his sleep. Thankfully, he had a room of his own, or he would have paid dearly for his language.

" **Hate to break it to yah, but that's sorta what he does"** Kurama could never resist a good ribbing.

Shuffling to his feet, Naruto went about getting ready with the enthusiasm of a Nara. Soon after, he got to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat on his way out.

Getting to class and soon droning out Iruka's lecture on the theory of how to put Naruto to sleep seemingly, he began to doze off. By the time Iruka waked him up, he was full-on dreaming of seas of ramen and drooling too. Without a word, he grabbed his things and left the room.

Surprisingly (or rather unsurprisingly), Shikamaru picked that exact moment to begin snoring loudly and breathing heavily through his mouth. Iruka, still upset with Naruto, told Shikamaru to get out as well. With a shit eating grin, Shikamaru proudly walked out to the outside, where he promptly took out a pillow and began to watch the clouds.

"What are you doing out here? Don't you have a class to attend?" Naruto sarcastically prompted.

"Don't you?"

The two sat in comfortable silence for the next few hours, until Naruto suggested that they explore the village since neither had plans to return to class anyway.

"Meh. It's too much work. Besides, cloud watching means I don't have to move. Just the clouds move." replied Shikamaru, sighing in content.

"Come on, man. It will be fun! I promise!"

Shikamaru was certain that it would not be fun. But equally unenjoyable was arguing with this stubborn kid. He gives in and begins to follow Naruto into the village.

Shikamaru lazily trots alongside Naruto, who was strangely buzzing with energy. They walk for hours, exploring every inch of the village and passing along as though they weren't even there. Both Naruto and Kurama noticed that none of the villagers reacted to the boys, nor glared at Naruto.

"Do you know where we are, Shikamaru?" inquired Naruto, who really should have known, being the Hokage and all.

Shika didn't seem to have heard him and kept walking on.

"Hey, what is this place?" insisted Naruto, really hoping that Kurama was off napping or something so he didn't see the irony. Who knew giant balls of chakra needed to sleep anyway?

"Do you ever think that all of this is just an illusion?" murmured Shika, lost in a world of his own thoughts.

"What – no, I don't think so. Wouldn't the guy who cast it need to be immortal?" bluffed Naruto, knowing full well how real that possibility was. But that's why he was here now, right?

"Oh, by the way, this is just the archives. You know, where the Senju used to live before Konoha."

"Huh, I knew they lived near here, but I never considered exactly where."

"It's getting late and I don't want my mom to find out I skipped. I never heard the end of it if she did" Shikamaru said, gesturing lazily to the setting sun.

After a handshake and a goodbye, Shikamaru began to walk in the opposite direction, heading in for the night. After looking around at the historical ruins, he realized it was good time for him to head in too. Besides, the rising darkness did make the ruins look rather ominous.

Naruto turns around and walks home, taking in the sights of the village shutting down for the day. Surrounded by the sounds of shutting shutters and closing doors, Naruto was walking home when he noticed two drunk figures sitting on the slides in the children's park. Intrigued, Naruto shifted his path to the park.

~ beep beep ~

The body of one Naruto Uzumaki was found dead near the park.

Naruto feels himself being jerked into his mind, and a strange yet immense pressure being lifted off his mind. He saw the concerned face of Kurama in the distance, which he was quickly closing. Opening his already open eyes, he saw his mindscape and Kurama standing in front of him.

" **Naruto, what happened? Why are you here?"** asked Kurama, confused.

"I have no clue either. I was walking and then – boom!"

"TUTORIAL OVER. ERROR 5e. WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY AGAIN?" the familiar disembodied voice rang out. Glancing at Kurama, Naruto shrugged and walked to the silhouette of a door that had begun to appear in front of him.

Swinging it open, he found himself face to face with a mirror – no, not a mirror, a copy of himself. Looking past, he sees an armada of Narutos' and a fierce force yanks him into the mosh pit of Narutos. With the momentum he is pulled inside, he continues to drop as the seemingly straight room fell into a deep well. Looking past, he could see everything he was, will be and could be.

The times he turned traitor, the times he failed, the times he got lost between dimensions (which was way too common for comfort), the times he died before anything happened … The times he won.

The distant sounds of the jungle permeated through his senses as he found himself suddenly on the floor of a lush and wild, yet strangely familiar jungle.

While he was no Jiraiya, he had always been good at sensing his surroundings. What, with the enhanced senses the Kyuubi gave him and the numerous death attempts, he would have to be dead to not have picked something up. The sand beneath his feet felt familiar and the chakra of the earth was as familiar as the back of his hand. In his mind, he was already sure that he was standing upon sacred soil, that this was the land that had been (or was going to be – it was always hard to tell with things as old as the earth) the Valley of the End.

Slowly shuffling up, he dusted off himself and leaped into the trees. No use in trying anything until he knew where he was – in time – and for that, he figured he should get high and see if he recognized anything. At least, he wasn't a baby this time. The humiliation!

Pondering his lack of babyness, he looked down and saw that he was dressed like a one-man army. Well, he was always a one-man army, but he was dressed exactly how he dressed in the Fourth Shinobi War. No pompous flare or noble materials, exactly how he liked it. And if his estimations were right, then this could come in very handy. After all, they –

His ponderings were broken by the laughter of children. As soon as he could find suitable cover, two fair boys with chicken butt hair raced past him, chasing after a crow who was only a foot or so in front of them. As they ran off, laughing and giggling in that ethereal innocence all children seem to possess, the fans on their backs confirmed what the chicken butt had already confirmed. He was in the middle of Uchiha territory.

Figuring the children's babysitter was soon behind them, and knowing they would not be so ignorant, Naruto leapt back to the treetops and fled as far as his vertically challenged legs could carry him. Half consciously and unconsciously, he fled towards the Land of Waves.

 **Several days later**

He had arrived at the small but bustling village where he had Inari – about a hundred years into the future, he was sure. After some serious sleuthing and henge disguises, he had figured out that he was still in the Warring States period and that neither Madara nor Harashima was a name anyone recognized so either they were only children or maybe not even born yet.

Over the last few weeks, he would regularly henge into a non-descript civilian and ask about both to-be legendary figures. Seems he milked that teat too hard, as he currently found himself casually talking to a civilian who was sweating profusely – but hiding it pretty well - as he offered Naruto a free drink. A drink that was clearly drugged.

Naruto rose from his seat, and intentionally knocking over the drink in the process, leaned forward. "There is no need to drug me, and I don't have hostile intentions. Come out, and let us talk. I am sure you have me outnumbered and outpowered."

After a few anti-climactic moments, a shimmer began to form in the air and he felt himself being jerked into the gap in space. Flung into a tent of sorts, he landed on his feet with perfect grace and – Naked. He was naked as the day he was born. He wasn't sure where his clothes had gone but he wasn't terribly concerned since all his important things were stored on himself/

Although the three strangers in the room seem ready for battle, they weren't ready for that intruder to be nude.

The tallest one, and the one seemingly in authority started "I am Senju Jubikama, the clan head of the esteemed Senju clan. Surely, you – "

The one next to him spoke up with a distinctively Naruto – like smile. Heck, even his voice sounded like Naruto. It was frankly disorienting, if he says so himself.

"Get the man some clothes first, Ju! Unless you want to talk to him while his mini-me stares back at you?"

Responding with a finger gesture that destroyed the image of the tough clan head he had been going for, "Jubi" turned to a guard he was sure hadn't been there a second before, and gestured at the flag pole at half-mast.

"Cover him please" Jubi ordered, turning back to Naruto as the same guard handed him a plain pair of white sweats. As Naruto stepped into his pants, Jubi returned to his line of questioning.

"Who are you?" demanded Jubi, just as Naruto was getting dressed in a rather strange top he has been handed.

Ignoring the rather unintimating man, Naruto plopped down rather anticlimactically to the dirt below him. "Oh, me? Just a random passerby. How can I be of service, Honorable Senju?" Naruto responded as though he wasn't surrounded by hostile shinobi. He even winked at the Senju Naruto clone, who smiled back.

Apparently, Jubi wasn't having it, and cut straight to the chase. "Why have you been looking for us?" Jubi prompted, scrutinizing the man before him. Strangely, waves of Killing Intent began to pour from him. Unlike the norm, which was to blast KI like a bursting dam, his was a river cutting through rock – slowly growing bigger and stronger.

' **Yo, numbnut, he is testing you. A civilian would have died by now, so wise up and do something"** The ancient demon in him stirred.

Seeing the logic of his words, Naruto rose from his dusty seat, and instantaneously, was dressed in his normal attire.

It was just a basic seal release inscribed on him, but the explanation took all the fun away. Talking about explanation, the white cloak inscribed with the logos of the Uzumaki and Konoha might be slightly problematic. And that "Hokage" doesn't exist right now.

"Looking for Hashirama Senju, if you know the name?" Naruto asked, tilting his head in an action that could even be considered cute – if he wasn't an unknown variable in a warring clan.

"And if we do?" Jubi replied, as his shinobi – who thought they were hidden – darted closer.

"Relax, Jubs, I come in peace. You nor your shinobi have nothing to fear. Do you might if I call you Jubs?"

Jubs clearly didn't like it, though he didn't say anything. "I ask again, who are you and what do you want with us?!"

"Me? Oh, I am just a wandering soul who is looking for Uzu. Happen to know where they are?"

Jubi turned to his partner and whispered something in his ear. Turning back, he said "I do. Now, why did you seek out Hashirama specifically? He is neither the most potent nor the most famous of the clan. Have you met him before?" Jubs bulleted off.

"Nah, never seen him before. Hell, he could be in front of me and I wouldn't recognize him."

Jubi grumbled "So then, why him specifically?"

"I tell yah if you help me get to Uzu"

"Fine"

Making eye contact with Jubs, Naruto replied jovially, "Trust me – he is one for the history books. Yah know those men in which everything hangs like a pendulum, where every mistake and actions has ripple effects for centuries – keep an eye out on him." Finishing his speech, Naruto winked at him, and then looked off into the trees, where a certain shinobi was hiding.

Naruto turned on his heel, and bowed towards where they all knew Hashirama was.

.


End file.
